Don't Hurt Me
by Zty
Summary: Y si dos personas que se aman se hieren, pueden resolver sus diferencias, mal summary, CBxRaven


**Don't Hurt Me:**

**Antes de empezar quisiera decir que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fin de lucro y para disfrute mío y del lector (así que ponte a leer que si esto fuera mío tú estarías pagando).**

Después de la destrucción de la hermandad del mal, Jump City se convirtió en un lugar tranquilo, todavía había villanos pero ya no era lo mismo, eran días de paz.

Todo esto no puede ser bueno para el grupo de adolecentes cuya vida era luchar contra villanos, dejándoles tanto tiempo libre que empiezan a pensar en cosas de chicos de su edad, como música o chicas en la caso de los chicos, claro, como Robín ya tenía una relación con StarFire el no tenía ese problema, y como Cyborg ya era más adulto ya no tenía estos problemas.

Pero chico bestia, el era otra historia, todavía era chico y no tenía novia, así que un pequeño sentimiento que tenía con cierta chica gótica empezó a agrandarse dentro de él, mismo sentimiento que era escondido dentro de él por qué la chica era fría eh hiriente, pero él no se rendiría, simplemente no era su estilo, así que se decidió a ir a decirle lo que sentía por ella a su habitación, se lo dijo y vivieron felices por siempre, fin…

Claro que esto no pasó, esto no es una historia de novela mexicana y las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles y vacías, lo que en realidad paso:

A medio camino de su destino Chico Bestia se empezó a cuestionar cosas como: "y si me dice que no""y si se ríe de mi""y si me golpea" todo esto causo un gran conflicto en él y empezó a tener miedo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había tocado la puerta del cuarto de Raven y la chica ya había abierto.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Pregunto secamente como siempre

—Y-yo s-sólo quiero invitarte a s-salir conmigo—El pobre chico estaba muy nervioso y temblaba, Raven lo miro de forma despectiva y muy enojada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Bestia? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Por qué haces esto?—Raven empezaba perder la razón— ¿Crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos, así como así?, MALDITIO, TE ODIO, VETE DE AQUÍ, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA, NO SALDRIA CONTIGO NI AUNQUE FUERAS EL ULTIMO HOMBRE DE LA TIERRA—Raven empezó a llorar y cerro de un portazo su puerta, Chico Bestia se quedo allí viendo la puerta totalmente sorprendido, con el corazón roto en pedazos y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba corriendo a su cuarto al borde de las lagrimas, se tiro en su cama…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué este día? Yo no quise decirle todo eso pero, y si estaba jugando conmigo, el muy maldito, pero y si lo decía de verdad, que tierno el me quiere, ay, ¿por qué este día? Tengo que arreglarlo, tengo que decirle la verdad, tengo que yo también lo quiero y disculparme".

La chica se seco las lágrimas y salió corriendo de su cuarto en dirección al de BB, cuando llego toco la puerta y le abrió un decaído chico bestia.

— ¿Qué quieres?—exclamo chico bestia con una hiriente indiferencia.

—Chico Bestia, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en mi cuarto yo…—pero chico bestia la interrumpió.

—No, Raven, entendí muy bien si ya no me quieres volver a ver nunca lo entiendo, ya no seré una molestia para ti—La tristeza en la voz de CB era increíble

—Pero…—Quería continuar Raven

—Ya sólo seremos compañeros, nada mas—Raven se desespero y le grito:

—CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ— los tonos empezaban a subir.

—Pensándolo bien, para que quiero intentar acercarme a alguien que me lastima tanto, debí quedarme con Terra, ella me apreciaba —Chico Bestia continuaba.

—CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, NO LA MENCIONES NUNCA ENFRENTE DE MI, MALDITO—Raven estaba enloqueciendo, pero CB no lo notaba y dijo:

—Sabes que, ya me voy no quiero hablar mas—Raven se dio cuenta de que no había caso de intentar razonar, así que simplemente actuó…

Se tiro encima de él y lo beso, a diferencia de la brusca acción que los hizo caer, el beso fue tierno y tímido denotando la poca experiencia de ambos, CB estaba tieso y asustado pero poco a poco se dejo llevar y le correspondió.

Lo que paso después de eso, simplemente diré que tuvieron mucha suerte por qué Raven estaba en sus días especiales y CB le beso hasta la sombra y un poco más.

Y así es como dos personas que suelen herirse resultan ser el uno para el otro y terminan amándose y volviéndose uno, justo como debe ser.


End file.
